


falling stars

by notapieceofcake



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kise Ryouta-centric, Kise harem, NSFW, No Plot, Other, Space AU, You've been warned, different bodies, different races/creatures, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapieceofcake/pseuds/notapieceofcake
Summary: things seem to be going more wrong than right.is kagami lost again?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracles/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Profiles and Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTTA SAY THIS:
> 
> this is not omegaverse obviously bc no tags  
> and i say that despite the changes to kise's physique.  
> kise is the way he is because of his race. all carriers in the Faon race are the same
> 
> no mpreg planned for this fic

** Character Profiles **

**Akashi Seijuro**

**Age:** 30  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Rank/Occupation:** General (GEN) (O10)  
 **Species:** Human  
  


**Aomine Daiki**

**Age:** 28 **  
Gender:** Male **  
Rank/Occupation:** General (LTG) (O9) **  
Species:** Human

**Kagami Taiga**

**Age:** 26 **  
Gender:** Male **  
Rank/Occupation:** Pilot, Explorer, Captain (CPT) (O3) **  
Species:** Human

**Kise Ryouta**

**Age:** 100, 29 in human years **  
Gender:** Male, Carrier **  
Rank/Occupation:** ~~Assassin, Nurturer~~ **  
Species:** Faon

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Age:** 28 **  
Gender:** Male **  
Rank/Occupation:** General (LTG) (O9) **  
Species:** Human

**Midorima Shintarou**

**Age:** 28 **  
Gender:** Male **  
Rank/Occupation:** General (LTG) (O9) **  
Species:** Human

**Momoi Satsuki**

**Age:** 27 **  
Gender:** Female **  
Rank/Occupation:** Strategist, Information **  
Species:** Human

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Age:** 28 **  
Gender:** Male **  
Rank/Occupation:** General (LTG) (O9) **  
Species:** Human

* * *

** Title Info **

**CPT O3:** Captain  
Addressed as "Captain." Commands and controls company-sized units (62 to 190 Soldiers), together with a principal NCO assistant. Instructs skills at flight simulation schools and combat training centers and is often a Staff Officer at the battalion level.

 **GEN O10:** General  
Addressed as "General." The senior level of Commissioned Officer typically has over 30 years of experience and service. Commands all operations that fall within their geographical area. The Chief of Staff of the Army is a four-star General.

 **LTG O9:** Lieutenant General  
Addressed as "General." Typically commands corps-sized units (20,000 to 45,000 Soldiers).

 **Nurterer:**  
The nurturing faons are typically the carriers among the race; responsible for caring for injured; infants of 'fighting' class or others who could afford them; the old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO!  
> i got everything under title info from [here](https://www.military.com/army/officer-ranks.html)
> 
> except for nurturer ofc
> 
> shall i post it? ^^;;


	2. no rest for the wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more info:  
> Faon -> pronounced as _f-awn_
> 
> All carrier Faons have vaginas.  
> Not all carriers can get pregnant.

It had been over two months, and still no sign of Kagami!   
  
To make matters worse, his generals returned with more injuries each time- provided they were not life threatening. The situation was still worse than what Akashi would like, seeing as the continued happenings would only lead to major problems in the near future.  
  
Akashi had just sent Midorima to the care center, and his blood was boiling. Today seemed to be full of bad news only. Contact was still not established with Kagami and his platoon; Midorima was injured; and contact with their scout had also broken.  
  
He punched in the code when he reached his quarters, and if he used a bit too much force, he was answerable to no one.   
  
Barely two steps into his rooms, and a silky voice enveloped him. An occurence Akashi was no longer shocked by, but nonetheless always impressed at the speed with which the other always followed.  
  
"Akashicchi~ Told you so many times you need to relax," owner of said silky voice purred as soft hands stroked lightly over his shoulders.  
  
Akashi sighed shortly, attempting to calm his emotions so the faon would not be affected too much.   
  
"I'm relaxed, Ryouta," he stated, not looking at Kise's disbelieving eyes.  
  
The faon pouted. "I just wanna help, Akashicchi."  
  
Before the blond could look even more dejected, Akashi took his hand and gently stroked it. "Why don't you wait in my room Ryouta? I'll be right there."  
  
Honey-brown eyes lit up immediately, and a happy smile formed on that pretty face. "On the bed?"  
  
Akashi stifled a chuckle despite himself. "Yes, on the bed."  
  
He watched as Kise skipped to his bedroom, practically thrumming, and an almost frown pulled at his features the moment the blond disappeared behind the doorway. A moment later, he closed his eyes and began his breathing exercises to get his body to a calmer state before going in.  
  
The sight that greeted him in his bed took his breath away. It always did, no matter how many times the situation arose.   
  
There he was, at the center of Akashi's bed, his golden skin glistening prettily as he laid, chest pressed to the mattress, legs folded, ass up. Akashi stripped and took his place behind the bent figure, one hand on that nicely tapered waist and the other went lower to probe at the faon's entrance. He swore under his breath when fingers came back shiny and coated in slick.  
  
"You're dripping," he breathed, eyes trained on the back of the blond's head and the flushed neck and ears. Without waiting for a response, he plunged his fingers back into the wet folds, eliciting a quiet moan from Kise.  
  
With some difficulty, Kise spoke through punched breaths as Akashi continued his ministrations, fucking his fingers in and out, ignoring the filthy wet sounds they made, in lieu of speeding up the prepping process.  
  
"Akashicchi, I-I'm ready. Please just hurry up," he whined, almost sounding pained even as he reached back with his long arm and gripped Akashi's cock.  
  
The redhead gasped at the sudden contact, only now noticing how hard he was, and removed his fingers with a muted squelch. Absently, he brought his hand up and licked his fingers, humming at the minty taste of the slick.  
  
"Alright then," he stroked gently along the naked expanse of skin spread out before his eyes and pulled Kise back by his hips.  
  
Kise hummed sofly as Akashi sank into him in one go, sighing as the warm heat wrapped around him.   
  
He leaned forward so he was draped over Kise's back and kissed behind his ear. He set a quick pace, and gripped Kise's waist tightly to ground himself as he punched broken moans out of the blond with each thrust.

  
  
_xxx_

_  
_  
  
The latest discovery had shaken him up a little. Or a lot, considering he still the urge to be sick.  
  
Either way, it was something that definitely could not wait till he freshened up in his rooms, and it could definitely not be put upon tomorrow.  
  
He quickly punched in the code and entered the general's quarters, and going straight for the bedroom upon seeing no sign of him on his favourite desk.  
  
He pushed the door open, careful to not slam it and invoke his wrath in case the other was asleep.  
  
However, he stopped suddenly a few steps in, and swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes adjusted.  
  
A slim man was curled up on the bed, golden hair splaid around his face, and absolutely bare.  
  
Kagami sucked in a breath as he recognized the figure immediately and eyes of molten gold snapped open at the sound, immediately finding his.  
  
"Ka-ga-micchi," he croaked out, sounding as wrecked as he looked.  
  
The redhead gulped again and slowly edged towards the bed, trying to keep his gaze decent.  
  
"Kise, what are you doing here?" he stuttered, trying to tear his gaze away from the cum dripping between the blond's legs.  
  
Kise sighed turned so he was facing Kagami, and consequently allowing Kagami to rip his gaze from his nether regions. He caught the sheepish look on Kagami's face and smiled coyly. "Akashicchi's in the bathroom," he helpfully provided, and Kagami's brow twitched.  
  
Before he could think about where he was and what he was feeling, he blurted out, "He just left you like this?!"  
  
Just then light streamed from somewhere behind him, and Kise giggled as he saw Kagami's conflicting expressions in the light before it was quickly dark again.  
  
"Taiga, you're back," came Akashi's voice, and although it was not loud and expressive, Kagami heard the concern clear enough.  
  
He turned so he was half facing his cousin, and half facing Kise on said cousin's bed.   
  
"Before you accuse me of not being gentlemanly, Taiga," the shorter man trailed off as he raised the steaming bowl and the sponge he was holding in his line of sight.  
  
Kise pushed himself into a half-sitting position on his elbows. "Akashicchi was looking for something soft to clean me up with," he smiled up at them, then giggled cutely behind his hand. "He rejected the towels because he said they were too rough."  
  
It was only then that he noticed Akashi's relatively dry skin. He was sweaty, sure, but not wet like one would be after a shower. Kagami rolled his eyes fondly, although he was relieved to learn of the actual reason his cousin had left Kise alone after taking him to bed.  
  
He sat on the bed by Kise as Akashi set to gently wiping his body down with the sponge, dipping it in the bowl of steaming water every now and then.   
  
"It must have been very important, Taiga," he broke the silence after a few minutes of silence. He brought the sponge, freshly soaked, and cleaned the remaining cum and fluids between the faon's puffy lips, and quietly apologized when Kise hissed. "Did it hurt?" Akashi asked immediately, and Kagami's hand twitched where it grasped Kise's.  
  
The blond gave a shake of his head and grinned at Akashi. "Sorry Akashicchi~ It was just very hot there..."  
  
Kagami averted his gaze, but was brought back into the conversation again, as Akashi pressed the topic the younger had almost just forgotten about.   
  
"You came to my personal rooms, I'm assuming straight from the dock," Akashi continued as he pulled the covers over Kise's legs.   
  
As Akashi waited patienly for his answer, and Kise blinked curiously at him, Kagami wanted to slap himself for getting side-tracked. He sat up straighter, and cleared his throat.   
  
"There is trouble brewing, and it's spreading fast. The Arexs' are heading the movement, and the Faons' from the lab are working with them."  
  
"From _that_ lab?" Kise piped up, eyebrows furrowed and golden eyes concerned.  
  
Kagami nodded, a grave frown on his face. " _That_ lab."  
  
"So they're hostile to humans," Akashi concluded, and upon receiving twin nods from the two, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I trust you brought more intel, Taiga?"  
  
A nod again, and as he reached into his pocket, Akashi stopped him with a raised hand.  
  
"We've got work to do. And bring that to dinner, Taiga."  
  
As Kagami got up to leave, Kise called after him in sing-song voice, "Dinner will be in Akashicchi's quearters, Kagamicchi~ Let the generals know too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's filth :,) but since you're here i hope it was your kinda filth? please let me know uwu
> 
> ALSO! my twt handle is @copycatikemen just in case there are suggestions


End file.
